


JeanMarco Reacts to Ships

by OtakuGirl_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, first fic ever, forgive me oh lordy, hOO BOY LET's GO DO SOME SHIPPING, i just want my babies to be happy okay, might be spoilers so watch your step, slight swearing here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirl_101/pseuds/OtakuGirl_101
Summary: Two dorks plus an admin with anger issues decide to wreck shit up using the power of shipping. That's it.





	1. Chapter 1

//Hey, guys! It's Lex the Admin here. This is my first time with AO3, so please don't hesitate to point out any inaccuracies in this fic in the comments section! Criticism is very much welcomed.

//Also, I love the SNK fandom and all its awesomeness, angst, and craziness, and one particular thing I've noticed is its shipping wars. Huge as hell, I can tell you that. I personally respect all ships in general, though there are some ships that I like more than others, but other than that, I'm chill.

//As for my OTP, it's JeanMarco, or Jean Kirstein and Marco Bott for the newcomers. I think their relationship as best friends are so cute ~~MARCO DIED TOO SOON~~ and just, Jean didn't want to disappoint him so he joined the Survey Corps for him and I'm just "sCREEEEEEEEEE-"

//I will try my best to keep them in character as much as possible, maybe sprinkling a tad bit of fanon for, well, the fans, just to keep this fresh and readable. Requests for crack ships will also be accepted with open arms. Because who doesn't like crack now and then?

//Now that you read this cheesy, long-ass PSA, without further ado, let's get right into it!


	2. Introduction

**Admin** : Thank you for joining us today. You two are in for a treat!

**Jean** : *grumbles* This better be good. You almost made me spill my coffee when we were rushing to get here. Do you even know how hard it is to wash these things-

**Marco** : Now, now, Jean, this is no time to be complaining. *faces Admin* I'm sorry, Admin, he's not really a morning person, but we're really glad to join you today!

**Jean** : Yeah, yeah, what he said. So, you're saying we're gonna react to "ships" or whatever that's called.

**Admin** : Right.

**Jean** : What are "ships", exactly?

**Admin** : (from personal knowledge) Well, "ship" is a shorthand term for "relationship", and here you two will be reacting to romantic relationships between your comrades, whether fictional or real. To "ship" means to basically pair up two characters you find compatible, usually romantically.

**Marco** : Woah, I didn't know that was a thing.

**Jean** : Seriously? Romantic relationships? Why would people do that?

**Admin** : (again, from personal knowledge) I would say it's fun, but to put it logically, it pretty much chalks up to the different preferences of the general public.

**Jean** : You sure live in a weird world, Admin. I don't know how you deal with this.

**Admin** : Eh, I get that a lot.

**Jean** : Let's just get this thing over with.

**Admin** : Alright, alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipping...START! :D
> 
> *cue MTT game show theme*


	3. EreRi (Eren Jaeger X Levi Ackerman)

**Jean** : Does this...really exist?

 **Admin** : Yeah.

 **Jean** : But, Eren's fifteen, and Captain Levi's like, thirty-something, or so I've heard from someone...

 **Marco** : Um, I'm sorry, but who's...Levi?

 **Admin** : He's the most badass captain that has ever lived, Marco. *shoves pic of Levi* Works in the Survey Corps.

 **Marco** : Hmm, I might've seen him somewhere, but I'm not sure where.

 **Jean** : Humanity's last hope and humanity's strongest...I don't see why not, but...

 **Admin** : What do you think?

 **Jean** : Nah, they don't really seem to be interested in each other, so no. Also, Levi isn't a very sociable person, so that's another thing.

 **Admin** : Mm, true. I wonder how many people left, though.

 **Marco** : What do you mean, Admin?

 **Admin** : This is the biggest ship in the fandom, as far as I know. I'm cool with it, but let's just say people can get...defensive, sometimes.

 **Jean** : ...shit.

 **Marco** : *worried* Are they gonna get us?

 **Admin** : Don't worry, Marco. It's most unlikely that they will. Although we have to be careful on what we say, though. That includes you, Jean.

 **Jean** : Hey, why me?

 **Marco** : *raises eyebrow*

 **Jean** : Oh. *deep sigh* Fine. If that means I won't get mauled by girls in the end.

 **Admin & Marco**: Good. :D

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many people left, though,,, *sweats*  
> Still love ya, EreRi shippers! ;^;


	4. EreMika (Eren Jaeger X Mikasa Ackerman)

**Jean** : Hate to say this, but I can see it. Doesn't mean I like it, though.

**Marco** : I can say that Mikasa does care for Eren, but aren't they siblings? Just saying.

**Admin:** Mikasa was adopted by the Jaeger family as a child, so technically, they aren't siblings.

**Marco:** I see. 

**Admin** : They are cute together, aren't they?

**Marco** : Yeah!

**Jean** : *mutters angrily* Damn you, Jaeger, suicidal bastard...

**Marco:** Don't worry about him, Admin. You see, he has a crush on-

**Jean** : *hastily covers Marco's mouth* SHUT. JUST, SHUT.

**Marco** : *muffled laughter*

**Admin** : Oh my god, you two. *laughing*

**Jean** : NO.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I could say is...
> 
> Mikasa and Eren look badass as hell.
> 
> That's all. ;)


	5. JeanMarco (Jean Kirstein X Marco Bott)

**Jean** : What the hell?

**Marco** : You mean...us?

**Admin** : HELL YEAH! THIS IS GOLD! I SHIP THIS!

**Jean** : Dude, he's literally, like, my best friend. Why would I date him? That's so gay.

**Admin** : It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think about it. I mean, you two work well together. It's cute.

**Marco** : U-um...

**Admin** : Hey, Marco. Would you date your best friend if you had to?

**Marco** : W-well...It depends on the situation, really. But...I guess I would...?

**Jean** : M-Marco...?!

**Admin** : What about you, Jean? Hm?

**Jean** : Like, ugh...whatever. This is a bit weird.

**Admin** : Being in denial?

**Jean** : What are you talking about? I told you, I don't have feelings or anything.

**Marco** : What about feelings of friendship?

**Jean** : Okay, that.

**Admin** : This is still cute anyhow.

**Jean** : Why you gotta be like that, Admin.

**Marco** : Don't worry, Jean, we don't have to think it's real. Right, Admin?

**Admin** : *stashes away all JeanMarco fanart* Uh, right.

**Jean** : *grumps* Maybe.

**Marco** : Cheer up, Jean. It will get better, I know. :)

**Admin** : *whispers* I'm seeing God in the flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's still stanning JeanMarco on this beautiful 2018? I AM.  
> My sis: ME TOO! >:D


	6. LeviHan (Levi Ackerman X Hanji Zoë)

**Jean** : Uh, okay. I can see this one. I mean, those two seem to work together all the time, so it's not impossible.

**Admin** : True.

**Jean** : If only Hanji can tone down on her obsession with Titans, then maybe it might work out.

**Admin** : HUSH. What's Hanji without Titans?

**Jean** : A more tolerable woman.

**Admin** : SHHHHHHHHHHHHH. NO.

**Marco** : Excuse me, does this Hanji person happen to have a brown ponytail and goggles?

**Admin** : Yeah, that's her. Why?

**Marco** : I remember walking in Trost one time and I happened to see her in the distance going on and on about Titans to Captain Levi. I don't think he was pleased.

**Jean** : Who would be?

**Marco** : Still, I can't really imagine how anyone could be that passionate about...well, Titans. Especially to that extent.

**Jean** : Me neither. Nobody does.

**Admin** : Whatevs, I still think Levi and Hanji make a great team.

**Jean** : Eh, I guess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, LeviHan is so cool. :D


	7. YumiKuri (Ymir X Krista Lenz/ Historia Reiss)

**Jean:** Well, Ymir is around Krista like, all the time, so...

**Marco** : Yeah. And they seem to have reached some sort of understanding between each other.

**Jean** : Wait, are they like, girlfriends or something? 

**Marco** : I mean, if they are, though, I think it's really cute.

**Admin** : They are.

**Marco** : Oh. Congratulations, then! Best wishes. :D

**Jean** : But Ymir is a bit scary.

**Admin** : Eh, I'd like to think that she's overprotective.

**Marco** : I'd like to think that as well.

**Jean** :...she's still scary. But okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's canon anyway sooo...
> 
> Still adorable, though. :3
> 
> Best girlfriends <3


	8. RivEtra (Levi Ackerman X Petra Ral)

**Jean:** Wait, who's Petra again?

**Admin** : You don't know? You work in the Survey Corps, damnit.

**Jean** : Wait, let me remember...

**Marco:** *whispers to Admin* Who's Petra?

**Admin** : Redhead who works in the Survey Corps. Part of the Levi Squad.

**Marco** : I see.

**Jean** : Ok, now I get it. Isn't she that lady who hangs around the tongue-biting dude all the time?

**Admin** : Yeah.

**Jean:** Don't tell her this. *leans in to whisper* She nags a lot sometimes. And she has bad taste in men.

**Admin:**  Ooooooh.

**Jean** : DON'T TELL HER.

**Admin:** My lips are sealed.

**Jean:** No opinion on this one, though. I barely know her, anyway.

**Admin:** Me too.

**Jean:** Say, where is she? I hadn't seen her in a while.

**Admin:** Uhhhh,,,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to see this as a student-teacher relationship, I guess. ;^;


	9. EruRi (Erwin Smith X Levi Ackerman)

**Jean:** The commander and the captain. Okay?

**Marco:** You mean THE Commander Erwin?

**Admin:** Yeah, him.

**Marco:** Oh, alright.

**Jean:** They do well together at work, but...

**Admin:** But...?

**Jean:** I can't really see them in a relationship anytime soon, since they're busy almost all the time. I can say though that they're quite a force to be reckoned with.

**Admin:** Yes, they are.

**Jean:** Other than that, no opinion on this one.

**Admin:** Alright.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I'm cool with EruRi, I just haven't really seen much of it yet :)


	10. EreMin (Eren Jaeger X Armin Arlert)

**Marco:** Well, they ARE close friends after all. They look out for each other a lot.

 **Jean** : It's weird, though. Why would he get paired up with Jaeger, of all people?

 **Admin** : They do have a long history together, and it's really adorable.

 **Jean** : Mm, if you put it that way...

 **Marco** : If anything though, I think it just might work out. Well, if they want it to.

 **** **Jean:** You too, Marco?

 **Admin:** Shush, it's almost as adorable as you two. 

 **Jean:** W-what? Seriously?

 **Marco** : Ah...well...

 **Admin** : Haha, just kidding. But anyways, I ship them, just- yes.

 **Marco:** Same goes for me.

 **Jean** : Eh, whatever makes Armin happy or anything, I don't really mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. EREMIN. >:3
> 
> I want them to go out and get ice cream sometime.


	11. Admin Talks

//Hey guys! Little heads-up that I might be a bit busy for the next week because of school and all that, but I'll try to post as soon as I can when I have the time. Apologies for the inconvenience,,,

//Also, I would like to thank all of you for the support you have given this fic, just, you guys are the best. I promise to give my best at this,,, <3

//Okay, enough of this cheesy PSA, have a great day wherever you are, and peace out. 

-Lex


	12. Springles (Connie Springer X Sasha Braus)

**Marco** : I mean, look at them. They're just awesome together.

**Jean** : What isn't "awesome" is a half-empty pantry. Jeez, those two are a crazy bunch.

**Marco** : Aw, come on, Jean! At least they lighten up the mood for everyone. You don't get to see that everyday, you know what I mean?

**Jean** : You do have a point there, BUT STILL. They're weird sometimes.

**Marco** : I like them just the way they are. :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, I'm back for another round ;^;
> 
> *cough* Springles is my medicine *cough*


	13. ReiBert (Reiner Braun X Bertolt Hoover)

**Marco:** Well, those two do share a close bond, after all.

**Jean:** I'm not gonna say anything. Those two messed shit up at Wall Rose and I'm not gonna forgive them for that.

**Marco:** Huh? What happened, Jean? What did they do?

**Jean:** A long, long story, Marco. 'S best if we don't talk about it.

**Marco:** Well, if you say so...

**Admin:** *blankly stares into wall* I know exactly what you mean, Jean.

_*flashbacks of Chapter 77 intensifies inside Admin's head*_

**Marco:** *waves hand in front* Admin, are you okay? Earth to Admin!

**Admin:** *snaps back to reality* Huh, what-

**Jean:** Jeez, Admin, you look pale right now. You sick or something?

**Admin:** I-I'm fine. Just...let me g-get some water. I'll be fine.  *stands up, stumbles a bit and leaves the room*

**Marco:** Admin, wait! You're not-

**Jean:** Just let her be, Marco. She probably needs some fresh air. I think she remembered something she didn't want to remember.

**Marco:** . . .

**Jean:** Eh, she probably knows something we do not. Let's just respect that.

**Marco:** Still, I hope she's okay.

**Jean:** Don't worry, she'll be fine. I don't know when, though.

**Marco** : Let's just hope for the best...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *technical difficulties*
> 
> Hhhhhhh sorry for making this chapter depressing, Chapter 77 just broke me real bad,,, I'll get back up soon, though, don't worry! ;^;
> 
> Also, no hate on ReiBert, none at all! The art and the shippers are amazing, really. Just not one of my faves because of said chapter,,, but ship and let ship!


	14. Admin Talks (+quick prom)

//Hey guys! Lex here. I want to say thank you for the support you guys have shown for this fic despite my long absences, you are the best <3

//You can find me on my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/orangeyamighty) and [Tumblr](https://otakugirl101.tumblr.com/) (the only two sites I actually use H A). Feel free to hit me up with anything, whether it's SNK or anything else!

//I'll now start accepting requests for ships to react, and I'll throw in some of mine 'cause why not.

//Anyways, thank you again, and peace out.

-Lex


	15. EreAni (Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhart)

**Jean:** I wish she still kept beating the shit out of him like she did during training. For once, it sucks that she isn’t here now.

**Marco** : Did she go somewhere?

**Jean** : Eh, who knows? 

**Admin** : Jean, didn’t you get beat up by Eren in the mess hall one time?

**Jean** : Shut it, Admin. It was ANNIE’S technique, not his, so he cheated in a way.

**Marco** : You threatened to beat him because of Mikasa, remember?

**Jean** : God, don’t remind me of that.

**Admin** : In any case, he had a right to defend himself from your childishness.

**Jean** : You’re calling me childish? Now you two are ganging up on me.

**Marco** : Calm down, Jean, we’re just trying to prove a point.

**Admin** : *nods*

**Jean** : Yeah, yeah, whatever. I get it already. I’m not Jaeger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Annie were chill with each other, at least until the expedition, so yeah,,,
> 
> Still cool with this, tho :P


	16. JeanKasa (Jean Kirstein X Mikasa Ackerman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by J93

**Jean** : Oh, I see the people finally have good taste!

**Admin** : Happy now?

**Jean** : Who wouldn’t be?

**Admin** : Now, Marco, your best friend here has been shipped with his crush. How do you feel about this matter?

**Jean** : Hey, not fair, Admin!

**Marco** : Well, I am quite glad for him that people think the same way about him and Mikasa. He does talk about her a lot.

**Admin** : And? Do you have any conflicting feelings about this?

**Marco** : No, I don’t have any. *smiles* If he’s happy about it, then so am I. Besides, they’ll make a cute couple if they put enough work into it, I’m sure.

**Jean** : Marco...

**Admin** : Wow, such dedication. You’re real lucky, Jean.

**Jean** : W-well, I mean, I do have a crush on her, but...

**Admin** : Hm?

**Jean** : ...it’s nothing. I’m just wondering if we’re really gonna work out. She always so hung up with that damned bastard Jaeger, after all.

**Marco** : Come on, Jean. I’m sure it will! If anything, I’ll help you out if you need me to. That’s what friends are for, right?

**Jean** : Gee, thanks, Marco. You’re the best.

**Marco** : It’s no problem.

**Jean** : But, uh, you know...just don’t stress about it. I’ll handle it or whatever.

**Marco** : Ah, all right. I hope it works out well between you two. :)

**Admin** : *whispers* _Why is this so painful to watch_ -

**Jean & Marco**: What?

**Admin** : Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this mutual unrequited pining is so damn painful I can’t-
> 
> *cries in distance* I’m fine,,,
> 
> P.S. I’m okay with JeanKasa, it’s just that Marco’s (fanon) feelings for Jean is too painful to watch, just- protect the boi??? Please???

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ship Reactions: Mikasa, Sasha and Krista React to FF Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142420) by [J93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93)




End file.
